<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Sickness by thingyoudowiththatthing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959319">Morning Sickness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing'>thingyoudowiththatthing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lifelong Love Letter [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy stuff, hormonal reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2013 and its readers birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Stan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lifelong Love Letter [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Sickness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were dry heaving into the toilet bowl. Every muscle in your body was sore and aching from your stomach trying to expel content that was no longer there and honestly had been for hours. You felt yourself tearing up as your stomach muscles flexed again on their own volition making you cough up air. </p><p>“Ow,” you whined, feeling Sebastian starting to rub circles on your back and your body slowly started to relax. He had been with you ever since this morning sickness spell had started two hours ago at four o’clock in the afternoon. He hadn’t left your side for a second. He had held your hair as you threw up, held you when your body had allowed you breaks or offering you the soda he had grabbed from the kitchen the only two minutes he had left your side. </p><p>You leaned back letting yourself fall back against Sebastian’s chest. He leaned against the wall, pulling you between his legs, letting you bury your face against his chest. He gently caressed your hair, trying to comfort you as you cuddled impossible closer to him. </p><p>“One hell of a birthday,” he mumbled, rocking you tenderly, making you pout against him. You had the entire night planned. Dinner just the two of you at a fancy restaurant, before going to a club and meeting up with friends. That wasn’t going to happen and you had made Sebastian call your friends and the restaurant to cancel an hour ago. </p><p>“I hate you,” you muttered without pulling back or letting go of him even a little bit. You felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t blame you one bit,” he gave you a small squeeze before offering you the soda can. You took it, downing the rest before snuggling back up to him. </p><p>“Thank you,” you mumbled. </p><p>“For what?” Sebastian tilted his head, looking down at you and gently tucking your hair behind your ear. </p><p>“For being here. Sitting on a cold bathroom floor with me while I puke my guts out,” you answered with a sigh and Sebastian laughed. </p><p>“You’re…. Welcome,” he teased, causing you to giggle and slap your hand flat against his chest. </p><p>“Ass.”</p><p>Sebastian laughed, wrapping his arms around you. </p><p>“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than right here with you darlin’,” Sebastian said truthfully, making you smile. </p><p>Your stomach suddenly rumbled loudly, causing you to pull back and look down on it with an angry scowl. </p><p>“Seriously?!”</p><p>Sebastian laughed, leaning forward to press a kiss to your cheek and you pouted at him. </p><p>“How is this fair? I’m hungry all the time and as soon as I eat, I throw it back up,” you whined as Sebastian stood up, pulling you off the floor along with him. </p><p>“How about I make you some blueberry pancakes? You’re usually able to keep those down right?” he asked, making you whine again. </p><p>“We were supposed to be at this amazing restaurant and instead you’re making me blueberry pancakes for dinner.”</p><p>“I’m sorry… I..” Sebastian wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted you to have a great birthday, but he couldn’t really control your hormone struck body any better than you could. “If you wanna try and go out or order something else….”</p><p>“No. I can’t” Tears started to stream down your cheeks. “I’m sorry for being such a shitty girlfriend…”</p><p>“What? No!” Sebastian’s eyes widened and he instantly pulled you against him, hugging you close. </p><p>“Honey. You’re amazing. You’re the best girlfriend. I love you. It’s your birthday. Sweetheart, please stop crying. I love you,” Sebastian rambled.</p><p>“I can’t stop,” you cried and Sebastian looked down at you with a look of complete horror on his face.</p><p>“Stupid hormones!” You stomped your foot on the ground with a look of absolute anger on your face as tears streamed down your cheeks.  </p><p>“Oh honey,” a smile grew on Sebastian’s face as he reached out to you running his hands up and down your arms. </p><p>“It’s not funny,” you stomped your foot again, still crying and this time Sebastian couldn’t hold back his laughter. </p><p>“Seb!” you scolded him as he laughed, pulling you back against him for a hug. </p><p>“These next 9 months are gonna be interesting,” he teased lovingly, making you pout as you hugged him back. </p><p>“7 months.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>